


RPing as a Hetero in my DND campaign to make my mother proud

by IAteYourSalad



Series: The Stinky Games Archive [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, some gay bitches in my dnd group rping as het
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAteYourSalad/pseuds/IAteYourSalad
Summary: We love a good enemies to lovers fanfic, and i am a menace to society, so here is a chronicle of my friends' DND campaign
Series: The Stinky Games Archive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158845





	RPing as a Hetero in my DND campaign to make my mother proud

placeholder for crimes against humanity


End file.
